Loki's Punishment
by Inuryu
Summary: Fill from avengerkink: So basically- Odin wants Loki to bare monsters for him, and the Avengers aren't cool with that. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Prompt:

So Thor takes Loki back to Asgard. Odin isn't exactly pleased to see his adoptive son return. However Loki could have his... uses.  
Loki is referred to by many names, one of which is 'the Mother of Monsters' due to the fact that many of his children were more creature shaped than humanoid shaped. Fenrir, Sleipnir, Jormungandr, Hel, you get the picture. In any case Odin thinks that having more such creatures could be beneficial, especially if he can control them.  
He proceeds to lock Loki up and occasionally throw powerful creatures in with him and hope that it will work out as planned.  
Cue the non-con!  
Eventually Loki is with child, and he knows the moment it's born Odin will take it from him. He can't bare to loose another of his children to Odin so he makes an escape. He manages to slip back to Midgard and this sets off some SHEILD alarms pretty damn fast. The Avengers find him in a pretty bad way and no one's really sure what to do. They take him back to HQ and after some tests find out he's pregnent. Loki begs them not to let Thor take him back, and after much consideration they agree to this.  
Eventually the creature is born (your call, not human-y though), and all the Avengers are sorta like 'Ummmm, wtf?' and Loki is all 'omg isn't he/she/it perfect! *bliss*'  
ANything after that is your call.  
Bonus points for Bruce getting along with/being protective of Loki, Loki getting his lips sewn shut (cause Norse mythos was a lot meaner to him than the script writers), and Loki dealing with panic attacks (due to fear to Odin/going back to Asgard/not being able to breath through his mouth).

chapter 1

A storm was raging. Huge black clouds blocked out what little light the stars offered, their bulky forms an intangible yet oppressive weight. The Avengers were assisting with clean up after their most recent run in with HYDRA. A nasty battle, but it was won now, and the damage to the team was minor. The same could not be said for the surrounding area. Steve was helping remove rubble from the immediate vicinity as the rest of the team fanned out for further damage control. The fighting that day had mostly been contained within several blocks and so their work was nearly done. Steve was on his final pass through the block when he heard a familiar shout. Images filled his mind of a green-eyed madman, if he was right there was no way this was going to be a good thing. After brief contemplation he decided to investigate, better safe than dead when the god of mischief was involved.

Following a series of cries that sounded more and more like the god in question than any potential victim, he ended up near a darkened alley not far from where the main fighting had taken place. Deciding that it might be prudent not to go in alone he quickly checked in with the rest of the Avengers. "I'm investigating an alley over here on 56th street. I think I may have heard our old friend Loki."

"I thought Thor had taken him back to Asgard?" Tony responded over the radio.  
"You're not the only one. Get here as soon as you can."

"Got it." After Tony turned off the comm link Steve turned back toward the alley. It was twilight, but with the rain hampering his vision it was still difficult to see what exactly was happening. At the sound of another scream and the crash of metal the Captain rushed down the alley without a thought as to what he might encounter.

Loki was running, or at least the best he could manage being several months pregnant. The weight was visible, but apparently not a deterrent to the HYDRA agent currently chasing him down. Between the sense of panic and the constant barrage of rain his coordination was shot and he only avoided falling through sheer luck. Even with Loki's panic-fueled efforts that man was gaining fast, and when he crashed into a trashcan any chance of escape was lost. The man was upon him in an instant.

He hated to call out but his current position didn't offer him much choice. "Help!" Loki screamed eyes rolling as he searched for an escape route.

"No one is going to be coming here to rescue you. It's just you and-" the man was interrupted as a fist collided with his face.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hurt a lady?" The Captain quipped. He looked down at the cowering form of the god. "Although on second glance you are definitely not a lady. What are you doing here Loki?" the Captain turned a scowl on Loki.

Before Loki had a chance to respond Tony dropped out of the sky shortly followed on foot by Clint, Natasha, and Bruce.

"So where's Loki? Did you scare him off?" Tony asked looking at Steve. He shook his head and pointed at the cowering ball at his feet.

"He's scared, but it wasn't my doing."

"Any idea why he is here?" asked Natasha, eyeing the god mistrustfully.

"I was just getting to that." Steve turned back to Loki. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't call Thor to haul you back to Asgard."

Loki visibly shivered at the mention of Thor and Asgard, before looking up at the Avengers standing over him. Slowly he uncurled himself revealing the prominent bulge of his stomach and responded in a weak, shaky voice, "This is why, and if you take me back to your headquarters I swear I shall tell you everything. I will even be gladly confined in one of your cages if you wish. Just do not call my brother," He cast his gaze to the ground again fear and uncertainty plain in his expression.

The Avengers were shocked by the obviously pregnant state of the god. Steve turned a dumbstruck look toward Tony and Bruce waiting for a scientist to tell him if this was normal now a days. Tony just shook his head, before responding, "It couldn't hurt to take him back; he has agreed to give us information and it's not like he is in any state to fight right now. So, any objections?" Tony looked around and seeing only shocked faces decided, "with no objections then Cap, could you carry our prisoner back to the mansion?"  
"Yes, sir." Steve responded then went to pick up a significantly relaxed Loki.

"Everyone meet back in an hour in the lobby. We can discuss this further there."

Time passed quickly and the Avengers were soon assembled at Stark tower with the addition of Coulson and Fury. "How did you get invited?" Tony shot at them. He had removed his armor by this point and looked quite comfortable in a faded Iron Maiden tee.

"You expect us not to immediately know about the arrival of an insane Norse god? We've got a tracking program just for him," Fury responded with an incredulous look. Tony scowled in response.

"Since everyone is here, let's move to the meeting room. Banner is waiting with Loki so hopefully we can figure out what we are going to do about all this." Steve moved to the elevator, and everyone quickly shut up and followed.

"Why didn't we just meet there?" Jan asked before getting a look from Steve.

They entered the room to find Loki seated at the head of the table with Bruce standing behind him. His look of terror from before had settled somewhat, though he still looked as if he would startle at the slightest provocation. Fury settled swiftly into a seat and beat Steve to asking the question everyone was waiting for, "Why are you here?"

"To escape Asgard and protect my child. I'm sure that if you have done your reading you know what happened to the rest of my children."

"Why 'escape'?" Tony asked with a hint of doubt, "We all know you were sent to Asgard to face punishment, but other than the obvious, why did you need to escape?"

"Odin's punishment was something that I'm sure even you Midgardians would find repulsive. It's the reason I'm in this state." He cast his gaze down upon his stomach with a hint of sorrow and shame.

"Mind explaining what you mean by that?" asked Fury.

"I promised to tell you the whole story didn't I? Why don't I just start from the beginning and you may ask questions as I go."

"Fair enough," Steve responded. The rest of the Avengers and Fury nodded their agreement. "Jarvis, you recording this?"

"Yes, sir. From the beginning."

Loki looked up with annoyance at the robotic voice. "Wonderful to know another of my misfortunes will be recorded for eternity," he sighed sarcastically.

"Go on Loki." Fury interrupted. Loki responded with a glare before starting his story.

"It began when I landed in Asgard with Thor..."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Until I hear back from my beta, I offer you this and the next chapter unbeta'd.

Chapter 2

What was left of Loki's pride kept him from struggling when he arrived in Asgard with Thor. Instead he walked with his head held high down into the golden city. Even gagged and chained he still held a regal air. He wanted everyone to know not to overstep him even in this state. All it would take would be the removal of the chains and he could cause mass destruction.

Thor lead him to the throne room by the back roads through Asgard. It seemed his 'brother' still took pitty on him even with what he had done. Loki took note and already started to formulate plans for how to use that sympathy against him

Odin was already in the throne room when they arrived, Heimdall standing at his side. "Heimdall informed me of you arrival." Thor kneeled at the base of the golden steps before the throne and banaged to pull Loki down beside him.

"Father, I bring my errant brother back to face judgement by the laws of Asgard."

"And rightfully done. He will face a punishment that has already been ruled by the council and I to be just for the crimes committed." Loki glared up at Odin before Thor tugged his head down again.

"All I ask is that my brother be spared the sentence of death."

"Oh no, Thor, he is still to valuble to us to do that. For maybe the mother of monsters may in the end be able to atone for all of his sins. He may even be praised a hero for preventing Ragnarok in the end." Thor gazed upon his father in confusion.

"How would this occur?" But Loki, already realizing the plans the All-father had for him, only stared up at Odin in fear. For the first time Loki made an effort to escape Thor's hold on his chains. Thor turned his attention to Loki, holding fast to the chains even as Loki pulled harder at them. He shot Odin a questioning gaze before going back to wrestle Loki to the ground. Thor could liken him to a scared rabbit, ready to jump away at the first chance.

"Father, explain to me, please. What do you mean to do?"

"He will be sentenced to help fend off the threat of Ragnarok by helping in the creation of creatures to fight off his previous offspring." Thor's gaze turned incredulous at the words of his father.

"You mean to have him as a brood mare to your monsters?"

"Silence!" Odin shouted, "this was the only option other than death. He is a traitor to both this realm and his home. And to add to that he nearly destroyed Midgard." Thor closed his mouth and bowed his head. "Now take him to the dungeon in the meantime and do not remove any of the chains." Thor nodded, but turned a glare towards his father as he walked Loki out of the throne room.

The dungeon was musky and damp from disuse, Loki sneezed due to the dust cloud disturbed upon the opening of the doors. Thor lead him to one of the smaller cells toward the front, but stopped before opening the doors. He turned towards Loki noticeably displeased, "Loki, I know you don't consider me to be your brother, but I can not stand idly by with the sentence that my father has wrought. Even you do not deserve that. Banishment or anything else would be more worthy." Loki, neither calm nor scared only reconciled with his fate, questions Thor in his expression.

"I will find a way to get you out of here; I will face the All-father's wrath for this, so I must find a way to be discrete. It will take time, I can not blatantly rebel against the All-father's orders." Thor could not face Loki as he escorted him into the cell and closed the door. Loki only heard him leave and the jail-keeper take the keys left behind before collapsing from exhaustion and stress.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki remained alone locked within the cell for several days until finally Odin appeared at the door of his cell one morning. He gestured towards the guard, who stumbled into the cell. Taking Loki's chains into his hand the guard pulled Loki up all while Odin and Loki exchanged gazes full of contempt for the other. Loki only followed the tugging of the guard because of Odin's constant gaze.

Odin turned and began walking down the corridor, expecting the guard and Loki to follow. Odin's gaze averted, Loki seized the chance to dig in his heels and resist the fumbling guard. It was almost an insult that he would be considered so low a threat that a weakling would be sent to guard him. Immediately overcoming the guard, Loki pulled the chains from his grip and made a dash in the opposite direction from where Odin had left. The guard sent up a shout as Loki pulled free and made chase.

The trickster knew that the only chance of his escape relied upon the removal of the cuffs and gag constraining his magic. This meant finding the key before Odin or any other guard found him. But fortune apparently was not smiling upon the trickster as he rounded a corner and slammed into the All-father's breastplate. Loki reeled back from the impact and was retaken into custody as two guards sneaked up behind him.

They dragged him down the hall after Odin, but this time Loki, understanding the futility, did not resist. He was carried, heels dragging, until they reached the opulent halls that held the rooms of Asgard's royalty. He regained his footing as they stopped in front of a set of golden doors he knew all too well. These were Odin's chambers. An incredulous look passed from Loki to Odin as he glanced back at the guards. The doors swung open to reveal a room as grandiose as he remembered. "Chain him up in the side room. I'll take care of it from there." The guards complied with their king's orders.

Loki is lead into an open room. It was large enough for dragons to be able to move comfortably within it, and made Loki wonder how they accommodated such a large room into the plan of the castle. The only decoration was a single post in the center upon which Loki's chains were attached. Odin entered triumphant, holding another chain which he ordered be attached to Loki's ankle and anchored to the pole before the gag and cuffs were removed. "So you give me back my magic, for what purpose? For nothing the All-father does is without purpose."

"You will need your transformation magics, and you will notice that is all that has been returned to you."

"Why would I need those magics?"

"You would not wish to be ripped apart by a hel-hound or dragon would you?"

"Why would..." Loki's remark died in his throat as a grate he had not noticed before opened to reveal the head of a lindworm as it slithered out from its cage.

"I was not lying when I said your punishment would be to create creatures to combat Ragnarok." Loki looked upon the gargantuan creature as it approached him. Fear instilled itself within his heart as he expected to be devoured by this beast. "You should be greatful, it took most of two months for the warriors to find and capture this beast. And like I said before, the transformation magic would be useful about now." Odin leaned against the back wall to watch.

Loki decided to follow through with the suggestion and weaved his magic to transform himself into another lindworm. At least in this form he would stand a chance against the other. Unfortunately it seemed that the cuff on his ankle remained through the transformation. Loki had only seconds to admire the green scaled form he had been changed into before the other lindworm was upon him.

Loki struggled and scratched at the other's eyes with his wing arms, but his claws barely scratched the the golden scales of the other. It had wrestled Loki onto his back, but he managed to kick it off with his strong legs. As it fluttered back to the ground, Loki righted himself and tried to back away from the golden one as far as the chain would let him. It apparently wasn't enough as the lindworm outmaneuvered Loki to tackle him from behind, pinning him to the floor.

He struggled to free himself, but to no avail as he felt the golden lindworm settle himself on Loki's back. It was then that he noticed the strange thing about this form, it was the body of a female lindowrm in heat. The manacle had twisted his magic into this form. Loki turned his gaze towards Odin, voicing his discontent in a screech befitting of his form, as he felt the golden lindworm probe for an entrance into the female's body.

It was over quick once it had pressed its erection into Loki's canal. The lindworm bucked frantically against Loki's body, taking hold of him with its jaws at the base of Loki's long neck. The golden lindworm finished with a final thrust, spilling its seed into Loki's womb. After a few seconds recovery the lindworm removed itself and walked back towards the grate from which the smell of raw meat wafted.

Exhausted from the encounter, Loki changed himself back to his normal form just in time to see Odin exit the room. Laying at the base of the post he broke down into tears at the memory of the lindworm covering his body, its seed entering him, and whit it meant. Odin didn't mean this to be the last time, at least until he was with child again. And then that child would be take from him like all of the others, except this one would be trained to fight its brothers and sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Odin appeared desparate to impregnate Loki; every few days a new monster was brought into the room to mate with Loki. The warriors have been worked to the bone with the rate creatures were brought in. Some such as Garmr and Fafnir impressed Loki when they were shown in, while others like Svalðilfari brought back unpleasant memories.

Each time the manacle guided his transformations to entice the beasts. If Loki refused to transform he was left to be mauled by the beast, and then given the same choice again the next day. Each coupling ended with Loki wrestled beneath the creature Odin unleashed into his cage, the creature's cock shoved into his cunt while Odin watched. Odin seemed to enjoy his torture and made an effort to be present each day. Loki locked gazes with the All-father whenever the monsters managed to mount him, bearing through the torture with thoughts of how to bring pain to Odin when he escaped.

Slowly that when became an 'if' in Loki's mind after exhausting his different magics in all of their forms. One evening after several nights of standing up to the same particular beast a feeling of futility washed over him. It had been months since he had been chained in here. If he wasn't already with child it is likely that he would remain in this cage until that time. No one had yet come into the room besides the handlers and Odin himself. And even though Thor had told him he'd help; Loki doubted Thor would be able to rescue him from this torture.

That night Loki didn't fight as the beast was released. He passively transformed and let the beast fuck him to its heart content. He turned his eyes away from the smug grin that spread across Odin's face in shame of his final defeat.

The next morning Loki was woken abruptly by a pair of guards who man handled him off the ground. Detaching the manacle from his leg the guards lead him from the room. "Where are you taking me? What had happened.?" One guard turned to him with an unamused stare, "What do you think happened? You're pregnant, so we have been instructed to take you back to your call." Loki stopped abruptly at the mention of pregnancy, the guards had to drag him forward as his mind and every hope he had built around it came crashing down. He didn't notice that he was lead through the crowded halls of Asgard to the dungeons below. He did not see the festivities going on around the mass of people they passed. He only felt the cold, triumphant gaze of the All-father bearing into the back of his skull.

To his credit he did not break down externally as the door to his cell was slammed shut as if it was his fate being locked away. It was only then that Loki curled up into a ball, trying to block out all of the sounds and memories that lead up to this in hopes to preserve that tiny shred of hope left in his heart.

Thor was appalled as he watched Loki be dragged through the crowd at the party like a prize. He chanced a gaze towards his father, and the look on his face told him all he needed to know. The All-father had succeeded in his efforts with Loki. Thor had searched the whole castle and surrounding areas in the preceding months for Loki, but to no avail. He had nigh given up hope himself, until he had caught a glimpse of his brother this night, rekindling the light of hope within him. Watching where the guards took Loki, Thor made immediate plans to aid in his brother's escape.

Later that night Thor stole into the dungeons, stealing the key from the sleeping guard. Loki's cell was the same as before, therefor it was easy to find. When he opened the cell, though he might have just overlooked Loki, huddled into a dark corner save for the sounds of sobbing that radiated from him. He kneeled to eye level with Loki, extending a hand to touch him until he flinched away at the presence. "Why did you never come?" Loki choked out.

"I tried, but I could never find you." Thor appealed.

"You obviously didn't look hard enough. Odin has kept me right under your nose this whole time." Loki glared at Thor through tears welling in his eyes.

"So are you ... you know..." Thor stuttered trying to change the subject.

"Of course I am, the All-father has been having me fucked nearly every night for this whole time."

"I'm deeply sorry about that Loki, I did not know he would decree this. But I am here to correct that mistake."

"What are you going to do? Free me?" Loki rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Of course, as the son and heir of Odin, I cannot openly defy him, but I intend to help you escape tonight." Loki placed a palm on his slightly enlarged belly, a fact he had not realized until just then.

"Escape will do nothing. He will send you to find me again and the damage has been done. This child has been created a slave of the All-father and it will be born as one." Loki curled in on himself again.

Thor couldn't stand seeing his brother reduced to this. He took Loki by the shoulders and shook him to jolt him out of his introspection. "Hear me, Loki, I will get you out of here. At least then there may be a chance that you and your child may escape." Loki looked upon Thor with disbelief as he continued. "If you can get to Midgard, find the Avengers, they will have to help you even if you were a former enemy of theirs. If there is any place you stand a chance, it's with them."

Thor dragged Loki to his feet and placed a cloak about his bare shoulders. "Now follow me." Loki picked up the chain still attached to his ankle and followed behind Thor as closely and quietly as possible. They stole past the drugged guard at the entrance to the dungeons and into the quiet halls of the palace. The only ones left awake were the occasional guard or servant, but they did not question the crown prince as he walked past with the cloaked figure behind him. They met Sif in the palace grounds. "Follow her now. I can't leave, but this may give you enough of a disguise that they don't know you are gone for several hours yet." Loki's gaze was trained on the ground as he replied, "Thank you, Thor." Thor leaned down and kissed Loki on the forehead in goodbye. "I wish you luck, brother." With that Thor turned to return into the palace, and Loki ran behind Sif into the city.

It took most of the night for them to reach the rainbow bridge, but fortune had turned her smile upon them as they met no resistance on the way. Heimdall met them at the gate, but he took little persuasion on Loki's part to let him through. Finally he was free, and taking Thor's advice he headed to Midgard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Loki sat among the avengers who stared at him with gazes of mixed fury and amazement. He continued his story in an even tone. "When I landed from the Bifrost I was in the forest on the side of a mountain west of here. For a time I survived shifting as a beast, at least for the time that it would not effect the child.

"As a deer, falcon, or wolf I was able to feed and I used those forms to make my way to the closest human settlements. They directed me towards this city, and all I had to do to find you all was look where the trouble was. At the point you all found me I had been as a human for weeks. I have been unable to find food here since I had not been able to transform. The pregnancy was too far along. I was almost elated when you found me in the alley. I don't think I would have survived much longer and I was afraid of what the thug you chased away had planned for me. But from there you know the rest of the story."

Loki fell silent, hands caressing his swollen stomach with face down-turned. "Well that explains Thor's continuous questions." Tony blurted out to break the silence, but its effect was the opposite of what was desired as Loki's eyes shot wide and he fought the urge to curl into a ball in his chair. Bruce and Steve gave Tony a scathing stare as Bruce leaned down to comfort the shaking Asgardian.

"We have been telling him we have seen neither hid nor hair of you. Which both seemed to concern and comfort him. He would usually return immediately to Asgard after questioning us. Although, I'm sure it will be more difficult now to keep the secret, we will make sure your presence here stays secret from the Asgardians. One thing Thor was right about is that we would never let a helpless being be endangered. And that child, no matter the things you have done Loki, is blameless. Do you all agree?" The assembled avengers voiced or nodded a general consensus. Their expressions of annoyance at the beginning of the meeting had transformed to pit and finally to determination at Captain America's call to action. Even Loki managed to uncurl himself at the confidence in the man's voice.

Steve turned back to Loki with a reassuring smile, "We will protect you." Loki at that moment looked the least frightened he had all night. "Bruce, could you find Loki a room out of the way?" Captain America ordered.

"Hold on a second there soldier. We can't have a potential threat running loose in SHIELD headquarters." Furry interrupted.

"Well it's a good thing he won't be staying in SHIELD headquarters, Fury, or did you forget Avenger's tower is still my property." Tony turned a glare towards the director as Bruce tried to edge Loki out of the room.

"He is still a high level threat. Do you remember the damage he caused last time he was on earth?"

"Do you claim then that we should let an innocent child be harmed? Just because of the faults of the mother?" Steve joined Tony in their defense of Loki, but it was Bruce, who stood protectively behind Loki, that ended the argument.

"If you can stand to let me do as I please, then I see nothing wrong with keeping Loki here under constant surveillance, which is what we would need to do anyway to protect him from the Asgardians. Even without that he is becoming heavily pregnant, there is not much he could do at this point."

Fury bowed his head, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose, as if in consent, but replied, "Protect the child if you must, but Loki is still a threat we cannot handle. If Odin and Thor come for him after he has given birth, do not refuse them. We cannot deny them that."

"If it must be so, then at least protect my child." Loki spoke up, to every one's surprise.

"I just hope this is not another of your drawn out tricks." Fury replied. Loki only shook his head in response as Fury dismissed him from the room.

Bruce lead Loki from the room where Director Fury continued to debrief the rest of the Avengers. They walked in silence down the halls and into the elevator, which took them up to the living areas within the tower. Bruce showed him to a guest suite which would be his for the duration of his stay. "Before you settle in, I'd like to get you checked over to make sure you and the baby are safe." Bruce calmly recommended.

"Don't worry. I can tell that the baby is fine, I don't know how well you'd be able to tell with your machines." Loki pauses his response, "But I could use some food."

"Of course. I'll take you to the kitchen right away, or I can bring you something if you wish." Loki chuckles at Bruce's offer, but accepted. As the other man turns to leave, Loki sits down upon the posh couch that was lined up against the wall. Being mindful of his swollen stomach Loki curls onto his side, letting all the tension of the last several months spill from his body as tears. He finally felt secure and safe. There was still a chance of his recapture, but even Odin and Thor would have their hands full trying to fight their way through Earth's mightiest heroes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bruce Banner quickly became a constant in Loki's life. The scientist had apparently grown a soft spot for the outcast god. He always appeared at the door to Loki's rooms in the morning carrying food and asking how he was doing that morning.

Loki would stay in his rooms 24/7 so the occasional visit given by the concerned members of the Avengers helped brighten his mood. He had not cried since Bruce had come back to see him on the couch that first day, completely vulnerable. He would have it so no one knew how utterly broken he was.

He knew there were at least two Avenger guards at his door all day. Both to keep him inside the room and to protect him. Loki accepted the conditions he was placed under with the thought that they could have left him in a cell. Here he had all the creature comforts he desired. The one thing he refused was to be observed by the mortal doctors. He assured them that he was fine and they would never understand his pregnancy. But most of all he did not want them poking and prodding at him or his child.

It wasn't long before Loki began to struggle with being locked up in the same room every day. Trouble was on of the last things that he wished to put on his protectors, but he was bored. There was nothing to do in the room except stare at the cream colored walls and twiddle his thumbs. He had only been in Avengers mansion for about a week, but their visits weren't enough for the trickster's racing mind.

He needed to put his energy into something soon or he really would be tempted to blow up the mansion. So Loki set about planning something harmless to keep the Avengers on their toes. They couldn't become complacent with a trickster in their midst, and a pregnant and moody one at that.

Loki's first plan was put into action the next time he was brought to the kitchens for food. It was a silly, childish thing, but it gave him a laugh when everything that was pulled out of the ovens that afternoon was acid green. It was all completely edible, a fact Loki proved when he was the first to dig in, but the color definitely turned a few of the less adventurous avengers off their meal. Dr. Banner had turned a knowing look towards Loki, but the trickster ignored it for the time being.

The next several pranks he played were just as childish, but when all the walls and floors in the hallway around Loki's room turned into glue, Bruce decided to confront Loki. He appeared at Loki's door the next morning. Loki opened the door with a pleased smirk. "Is there anything I can do for you Dr. Banner?"

"Is there anything I can do for you? You seem to be trying to convey some sort of message to us through all of these pranks." He stepped through the door as Loki moved out of the way. The room was almost too clean. It didn't look as if someone had been living in it the past several weeks. He turned back to Loki whose appearance was just about as pristine as the room. "Tony asked me if you could stop tormenting his staff."

"I'm not tormenting them, but can you blame me? There's nothing to do in here and i"m not exactly allowed out, 24 hour surveillance and all. But you have to admit at least some of them were fun. I saw some of your avengers enjoying the chance to walk on walls."

"So all of this is the result of boredom? I guess I could convince Tony to get you a computer or something, then you can put your energy into a place where it's appreciated."

Loki raised his eyebrow at the other's suggestion. "I guess that would work. If you do, could you ask Ironman to find a way to get this chain removed." He said flippantly, picking up the chain that dragged after him wherever he went. "I can't say it's rather flattering and it's not all that comfortable to carry around with me."

"Tony thinks that a gift. It means you can't slink away from your guards. Plus it seems to be restricting your magic." Loki scowls at his response. The chain rattles with his movement, a constant reminder of what he went through in Asgard. Bruce turns to leave, his conversation finished with the trickster god, then he remembers, "Oh, by the way, Spiderman sends his regard, but he wishes to inform you that wall climbing is his area of expertise." He closes the door just as Loki throws a table ornament at it.

Tony brought down a laptop later that day to his room. "Now you promise me you won't turn all of my equipment into pudding or something like that after this."

"I won't promise anything, but I assure you even bored I wouldn't do anything that would detriment your ability to help me."

"I hope this keeps you occupied the. Now this..." Tony says while directing the mouse across the screen, clicking on the browser, "is your portal to the internet. You can find all sorts of people there, I'm sure you will get along with the internet trolls. But you can also find information on anything and everything. You can message me in my lab from here if you need anything from now on."

"Are you all so tired of me that you wish my company on other mortals?"

"I'd just rather not have to pay for repairs caused from your boredom. Speaking of, you seemed to get used to this place quickly." Loki shrugged, dismissing Tony's question, enthralled by the computer before him. Tony took that as a sign to leave before the pregnant god's mood took a turn for the worse.

Needless to say the house keepers did not have an incident again, but the same could not be said for the people Loki found on the internet."


	7. Chapter 7

This is not the last chapter, there is an epilogue after this I will be working on.

Chapter 7

The occasional tricks and pranks had managed to get Loki's mind off the pressing matter of his child or possible discovery by Odin. Heimdal being honor bound to Odin, he likely already knew. The very thought brought shivers to his spine. Every night he dreaded to find the All-father at his door when he awoke.

As the months passed he progressively felt more secure, but occasionally a panic attach would shake him. Usually he was alone at those times, but on the one occasion he was not, the person with him took him back to his room, trying to comfort him. He could not remember who it was, but he remembers the concern their actions showed. In his eighth month now, Loki took care to prevent such episodes for fear of inducing labor.

Used to his quiet mornings at this point he was surprised when a woman rushed in with breakfast and left in just the same hurry. Assuming that the issue must not be that urgent if they could spare someone like that Loki settled down to eat without another thought. It wasn't until the Black Widow came in, slamming the door behind her, that he started to worry. "What's going on?"

"Please do not panic, but Thor has arrived bearing specific orders to bring you back. He looks the worse for wear, we think we can hold him off long enough..." Loki stopped hearing what she was saying after the mention of Thor. At first his mind blanked, but quickly panic overtook him. His heart started racing and he lost all control as he fell to the floor in his panic.

The Black Widow stopped talking and dropped to his side, urging him to calm down. But Loki could no longer listen to reason, his worst nightmares were coming true. Even if they were to hold off Thor, Odin would come and take him back. He clutched at his swollen abdomen, sweating and shaking uncontrollably. Images of his torture at the All-father's hands, which he had forced from his memory until now, resurfaced and flashed before his eyes.

His eyes showed pure terror which the Black Widow was at a loss with how to solve, just placing a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder until he grunted with pain, clutching tightly at his abdomen.

He didn't remember anything else until he awoke on his bed not long after to another searing pain going through him. He felt a hand clenching onto his own as he opened his eyes to find Black Widow leaning over him. "Are you okay?" She asked as the situation flashed back into his memory, but that train of thought was again interrupted by another bolt of pain. He grunted in response to the Black Widow's question. She opened a com link and said, "It looks like his panic sent him into labor."

"Keep him there. We won't let Thor get to him if we can help it." Tony's voice came over the com link. Loki took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Realizing what was happening, he knew panicking would not help him either stop the labor pains or give birth to his child. He could leave himself in the Avenger's hands for the current moment.

The Black Widow held his had as he suffered through the contractions. She obviously felt out of place and at a loss of what to do. Even the calm composure she had as a spy broke as Loki's water broke, but he quickly instructed her to bring towels, laughing at the prospect of destroying the sheets and Tony's reaction. He could not stop the labor now, and being confined to this room he was restricted to his previous experience in giving birth, even if that was as a horse.

As he waited for the opening to expand enough for the child to be pushed out he talked to Natasha, as he learned her name to be, calming them both between the contractions.

"You know, normally the situation would be reversed."

"Yes, but you're dealing with me. Haven't you brushed up on your mythology at this point?"

"Yes, I have, but I couldn't help commenting on the irony of the situation." Natasha smiled briefly at the shared joke before Loki continued.

"What I find more ironic is that the mighty Avengers are actually fighting one of their own for the sake of an escaped villan." Her smile faded as she responded.

"You know well enough it's not for you we fight, but the child you carry."

"Does that mean you will fight them every time this happens?" Loki's smile fades to a stern stare he turns upon Natasha. "This is my punishment, to bear these monster children to combat Ragnarok. He won't stop with just this one. There will be countless others subjugated by Odin's will, even if this single one escapes." She wraps her arms around his shoulders in a hug.

"Well at least find joy that at least one of all your children will not be crushed under Odin's will." Loki almost smiled before another contraction hit him. They remained silent after that, respecting each other's thoughts. When Loki started to push the child out she stood by his side holding his hand, until she recieved a message from Tony saying Thor had broken away from them and was heading for the room.

"You're doing fine, Loki if nothing else I will keep him from taking your child." He responded with a grunt as she stepped between him and the door.

"We're catching up to him, but he will make it there first, Widow!" Tony's voice echoed over the com.

"I'll stand my ground. It'll at least give you enough time to get here. Don't let him thake the child no matter what." Loki was not able to pay attention to what was happening after that point. The child was starting to breach, he could feel the spines or claws tearing at him as it passed through him, but then all of a sudden it was out. Ar resounding crash startled him out of his concentration as he saw Thor smash his way through the door, the guards unconscious on the other side.

"Loki!" Thor shouted as the Black Widow stepped in his way. "Do not test me. I have come here for my treacherous brother. The man or iron and the captain were unable to contain me, do you think that you could, mortal?"

"Thor, stop. He has just given birth. We agreed to protect the child. You may take him with you when you are done, but the child stays with us."

"Have you seen his monstrous children? They have no place in this realm." Thor indicates the small bundle Loki was currently cleaning off. Ironman and Captain America chose that moment to arrive, holding Thor back.

"It's nothing more than the Avengers can handle." Thor acquiesces to their request, no longer fighting. They all approached the tired trickster who gently holds the newborn to his chest.

"So what is it this time, brother?" Loki smiles down at the bundle revealing the glittering scales and nubby horns of a small dragon.

"I'm amazed it wasn't an egg, but maybe my form prevented that." Steve, Tony, and Natasha were dumbstruck at the child's appearance.

"So we just agreed to keep a dragon in Avenger's tower?" Tony stuttered out.

"Looks like it." Natasha replied.

"Oh, he shouldn't be too much trouble. It will be quite a while before his is too big to handle and dragons can talk, meaning he should listen to you." Loki smiled down with delight at his new child. "But isn't he gorgeous? What do you think, Thor? Out of all the choices a child from Fafnir was likely the best." Loki held the newborn up to Thor who gazed upon the little dragon with sorrow.

"Aye, brother. He is quite the dragon." Loki saw the sorrow in his brother's gaze and remembered why this was not a time for celebration. He handed the dragon off to Natasha as he made to get up.

"Wait, you can't get up yet. Don't you need to recover?" Loki flashed his eyes in Steve's direction and waved magic around his body. His normal clothes appeared and the paleness from loss of blood fled from his cheeks.

"Thor, what did Odin have to say to get you running here after me?" Thor stuttered at Loki's sudden change of mood, but responded.

"He spoke of your treachery in manipulating me to help you to escape."

Loki threw his head back in laughter, "And you believed him? You are ever the fool Thor. You saw me that night I had seen anything else other than the inside of that arena where Odin played his games. Did you truly trust the All-father more than your own eyes?"

"I am sorry Loki, but even if I had refused to come he would have come, and with harsher consequences." Loki looks back at his child resting in Natasha's arms.

"This is for the best then." Thor took a hold of Loki's arm. They started to walk out of the building in silence, until Natasha comes running up behind them.

"Loki, before you go, you need to name him. So at least he has something to remember you by." Loki ponders Natash's words, then takes the baby dragon into his arms.

"I would not name you Hevn or Skadefryd, even if that is what you are, but I shall name you Haakon. For you of all my children, you shall be free." His words being said, Loki returned the dragon to Natasha's arms and followed his brother back to Asgard, back to his punishment.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

I am Haakon, all my life I have lived with the Avengers. Eventually they even accepted me into their ranks. I help them fight the evils that attack Earth, but this time I shall tell you about they helped me. They have often told me stories of my mother and my true family, even if I still consider the Avengers to be my family. I have wished to rescue my mother ever since I first heard of what became of him.

But a few days ago my uncle finally gave us a chance to do so. Thor showed up on our door step in the cover of darkness. It had been nearly twenty years since his last visit, the day of my birth. He brought tale of signs of Ragnarok coming to Asgard. Within the confusion he hoped there may be a chance of freeing my mother.

"What about the legends? Doesn't Loki's release bring about Ragnarok?" Steve had inquired. Time had been gentle to him, barely touching him.

"Damn Odin and Asgard! I would rejoice to see it brought down in fire. U gave been unable to look on her the same with what has been accepted as just punishment." Thor's fury was bare upon his face. This being the first time I had ever met him, I stayed towards the back of the gathered Avengers, scared to meet his fury. But Thor caught my gaze, his hard expression instantly melting to surprise then a bitter sweet smile. He waved aside Captain America and came to look me in the eye. In nearly twenty years time I had reached a size where I could look my uncle in the eyes without straining my neck.

I could see Thor was appraising my appearance; my scales glittering, preened to perfection save the occasional battle scar. "Loki would be proud. You have grown into quite the adolescent dragon, and a fighter at that if I can tell by your scars and your place among the Avengers. Of all his children, you are the jewel." My heart soared at the praise my uncle had given me.

"Thank you, Uncle. Your words mean a lot to me. But, pleas take no offense, I would rather hear them from his own mouth. I heard you had plans to release him?"

"Yes, it is treason, but I can no longer sit idly by as the All-father tortures Loki. I shall gain us all entrance to Asgard, where we shall free Loki and likely incite Ragnarok."

"Then we should not keep them waiting." The Avengers surrounding the pair shouted their agreement. Thor clapped me on my shoulder as he lead us out of the building where the gate was opened for us.

Asgard appeared before us on the other side. A once golden city, falling to pieces as its inhabitants prepared for the war that would end all that they knew. The sight brought tears to my eyes as I saw other beasts chained to the battlements along side the catapults and other armaments. Thor nodded upon seeing my tears, confirming my fears. These beasts were the other children of Loki, who Odin had enslaved in his fight against Ragnarok. I could feel myself drawn to them, but even from a distance I knew that not one of them had ever been treated as any more than a beast and would only act as such. If necessary I knew I would deal with them later, but my mother was the most important objective at the current moment.

Turning away I followed Thor into the palace. We had left the Avengers outside the gates both for our own privacy and an easier chance at sneaking into the palace. We met no resistance as every servant or guard was busy making preparations. "Odin is out overseeing this himself, so we should not have a problem getting into his chambers."

"Why is my mother being kept in his chambers?"

"Odin is more sick minded than you think. He enjoys watching these tortures." I remained silent with Thor's answer, but it gave me more drive than ever to find him. I watched the servants run by, occasionally throwing a surprised glance my way, but they continued on seeing Thor at my side.

There were no guards at Odin's chambers which allowed us quick entry, but we were met inside by four guards who blocked the way to a side chamber. Thor threw Mjolnir at one before they had a chance to attack. He was felled instantly, and two of his comrades were brought down by my fire as Thor retrieved Mjolnir. The last guard, trained to not surrender, made a swing at my neck which Thor blocked. He shortly joined the others by the combined efforts of my claws and Thor's hammer. At last we broke the lock on the door, pushing it open.

The room inside was a large arena with only one occupant, my mother. He was chained to a stake in the middle like a dog. We rushed to him, our fighting outside the door had apparently woken him as he was still laying in the sand, but alert at our arrival.

"Thor, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? We are breaking you out of this prison." Thor picked up the chain attaching Loki to the post and held them to me, "Here use your fire to break these." It was then that my mother finally took notice of my presence. I saw recognition flash in his eyes as I broke the chains.

"Is that you? Haakon, the son I left on Midgard?" His eyes showed fear, disbelief, but most of all hope.

"It is I, Mother. I have come here with the Avengers and my Uncle to free you." He jumped up to grasp me around my neck. I could feel the wetness of his tears as they fell to my scales. After a few moments my mother released me, smiling. He turned to Thor and said, "You have brought me a greater blessing than I could have ever thought, for this I thank you, brother." Thor clasped his arms around his brother.

"Our work is not yet done here brother." Thor started, "Ragnarok is neigh upon Asgard."

"Well we should not keep it waiting then." I saw for the first time the flash of mischief in my mother's eyes that earned him his title. With his shackles removed Loki's magic was unleashed as he demonstrated upon our exit from the room. Fire appeared in his hands and all around the room, catching it on fire. The palace burned in our wake.

We met the Avengers outside the gate, they looked on in awe as the fire consumed the palace. It was not long before Odin ran up to us, fury apparent in his eyes. "You would commit this treason upon Asgard? You released Ragnarok upon us?"

"No, father, you are the one who sowed these seeds. The only thing we released was Loki, from an unjust punishment. What you are experiencing now is only the fury you have instilled in him." Sleipnir reared, bucking Odin from his back before cantering over to Loki, who stroked his snout. His gentleness with Sleipnir belied his anger.

"You have taken too man a child from me Odin. Your foolishness will be repaid in fire." The street around us burst into flames followed by the deafening crack of chains. "Do you hear that sound, All-father? Do you hear the sound of my children's chains breaking?" Odin looked upon Loki with fear from where he lay upon the ground. I walked protectively beside my mother as we walked to the Bifrost. His hands resting upon Sleipnir and me. Thor and the Avengers fought around us, not once letting a warrior get past their guard.

Heimdal, ever watchful, knelt to us as we reached the Bifrost. Turning around one last time we saw Asgard in flames, a great serpent churning in the surrounding waters.

W returned to Midgard, where the destruction of Ragnarok would not reach. The Avengers returned to the tower, leaving our little family to our own peace. My mother's calm demeanor finally faded as he collapsed next to Sleipnir and me. Thor joined us in our relief and exhaustion, putting his arm around Loki's shoulders. Not one of us said a word as we each sought comfort in each other.

Loki joined the Avengers after that day in thanks. He still causes mischief, but there is only so much one could ask of a god. Sleipnir and I are the only ones of his children he keeps by his side. But even so, he now smiles more than not. I could not speak for him, but I think he has at last found a place where he is appreciated and loved.


End file.
